


Entranced

by MishCon



Series: Destiel-The psychological series [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cas is a dom but also gentle, Coming In Pants, D/s, Dean in trance, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Dominant Castiel, Eyerolls, Hypnosis, Hypnosis Kink, Hypnotised by cock, I have no idea, I'm one of them, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Trance - Freeform, Which We Stan, am I good with tags?, best blow jobs tbh, brief Daddy/baby, but very brief - Freeform, hypnocock, hypnotised Dean Winchester, starting out with that tag because yes, this is just porn for yall kinky bastards, trance by cock, while in trance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishCon/pseuds/MishCon
Summary: Just a regular morning with Dean an Cas ;)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel-The psychological series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515461
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	Entranced

**Author's Note:**

> This is just...I don’t...I have no explanation for this...just wanted to write something hot to get me out of my writing slump...did it work?
> 
> I’m also working on a possession fic that I got inspired by fanart so be on the lookout for that in the future ;)
> 
> Also I had in mind that the previous night they were having fun and ended up falling asleep with jeans on apparently, only now realized it might seem weird they woke up randomly with jeans.

Dean stretched before opening his eyes, slow with his brain waking up, though it seemed Cas has been awake for a bit already. “Hey,” Dean offered with a lazy smile.

Cas only smirked with a sinister look and rolled on top of Dean like he was waiting for him to wake up so he could do just that, firmly weighing his hips down. Their eyes met and they both smiled. “Hey,” Cas whispered, his hand fluttering over Dean’s bare shoulder and up the back of his neck. “Mmm fuck…” came Dean’s breathy reply when Cas’ fingers tangled in his short hair and gripped tightly, making Dean’s eyes roll with a strangled noise.

“So adorable when you’re like this,” Cas grinded his erection down against Dean and growled low in his throat as Dean’s unfocused eyes stared up at him. “So hot when all I need to do is _touch_ you.” He accentuated with a jank to Dean’t hair that made him whine, eyelids fluttering. “Already so deep for me; so good. I don’t even need to do anything, hmm?”

He observed Dean’s vacant eyes and slack jaw, feeling blood pumping hard to his cock. “Fuck, you’re gonna kill me.” He pressed his thumb against Dean’s bottom lip, wet and shiny with drool. “I bet you want a taste.” Cas considered aloud and unbuckled his belt, tossing it on the floor, unzipping and pulling his leaking cock out.

He teased the head at Dean’s lips, groaning when he pushed into the pliant warmth. “ _Fuck, so perfect-_ ”

He could feel Dean’s erection pressing against his ass while his own cock was sliding in warmth. He knew he wouldn’t last long if he continued on like this- especially with Dean’s blank face staring up at him with a cock in his mouth.

The heat in his stomach flared bright, making him moan and pull out before it was all over too soon.

“Fuck, Dea- _ngh come back._ ” Cas’ cheeks were flushed and pupils blown while Dean hasn’t even broken a sweat. His green eyes blinked into focus, crossing to stare at the flushed head of Cas’ shiny hard dick that was pointed at his face. It made all kinds of thoughts slam into the forefront of his brain. He could taste the musk on his tongue from when Cas was fucking his mouth and it made Dean twice as hard, skin heating with anticipation and excitement. “Cas did you...fuck I can still taste you- _you taste so fucking good…_ ” Dean was panting like a thirsty dog; tongue lolling out. He started rutting against Cas’ perfect ass, the friction making him crazy. Nothing was enough and Cas could either take it all away or make it a thousand times better with the snap of his fingers.

“Please use me Cas, please, anything- I’m so hard for you please, dear God I’ll do _anything-_ ”

A dark smirk grew on Cas’ face. “ _Oh, I know you will._ ” His hand shot out to wrap around Dean’s neck, squeezing just enough to make breathing slightly more straining. Dean’s lids were already fluttering, eyes rolling to the back of his head before Cas slapped the side of his face just enough to bring his attention back. “No trancing out without my permission.”

Dean could only squeeze out whimper in answer, hands grasping at the sheets. He was painfully hard and his mouth watered as he stared at Cas’ bobbing cock; the head was purpling and shiny with his saliva, swaying enticingly.

Cas stared at Dean’s slackening jaw and the way his eyes began to cross with the effort to keep Cas’ cock at the center of his vision. It made Cas groan thickly, seeing Dean lose himself again so fast. It was so hot knowing he could do that with dangling his cock in front of his face and it was something he _definitely_ planned on repeating in the future.

“You know just what to do to get your way, huh?” He tangled a hand back in Dean’s hair to take control, shuddering at the surge of dominance it made him feel. Cas moved his hips and watched Dean’s eyes follow the sway of his cock from side to side, drool running down the side of his slack mouth- Cas wanted to take a picture so he could look at it whenever he wanted, but it would mean having to stand up and take his fascinating cock away from Dean, which is something he definitely doesn’t want to do.

“You want Daddy’s cock, Baby?” Cas could see Dean’s pupils grow after hearing the words, breath hitching briefly when his cock twitched, still trapped in his constricting jeans. That was all it took for Dean to switch his headspace.

Cas was merciful and offered the organ to Dean, lowering it against his lips. He moaned delightedly when Dean began to suckle on the head, blissful with his glazed eyes and red lips. Cas knew Dean would do it all day if he didn’t intervene. “Is that good Baby?” He stroked his index finger against the side of Dean’s jaw, smiling when his lids began to flutter and droop after he let out a soft hum. It made possessiveness coil in Cas’ gut at how innocent he looked.

He was beginning to get a bit frustrated with the arousal and decided to reach back, cupping Dean’s crotch through his jeans, slowly kneading and squeezing. Dean’s groans sent vibrations up Cas’ cock and he thrust farther in past Dean’s teeth, breathing faster.

“ _Come for me, Dean_.” Cas continued to palm at Dean decisively, feeling him twitch and grind with his building orgasm. He coordinated his hand with the thrust of his own hips into Dean’s mouth, almost losing it completely when Dean’s tongue came to life and wrapped around his shaft.

Dean came with a strangled sound, the force of it felt against Cas’ palm. The buildup made sure Cas was coming not long after, sweaty and flushed when he collapsed to Dean’s side and slowly brought him back to consciousness. He watched possessively when Dean’s eyes blinked into focus, expression shifting and face flushing when he became aware of the mess in his pants. “Fuck, Cas. That was so good…” Exhaustion slowly began to seep into Dean’s bones when his mind began to catch up to what his body went through, leaving him soft and cuddly against Cas’ chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy. If you enjoy leave a kudos or a comment letting me know what you liked :) consider subscribing if you like this kind of content so you're notified when more comes out.
> 
> If you want you can suggest things you want to see here or on Tumblr anonymously: https://mishcon.tumblr.com


End file.
